Saying goodbye is hard to do
by JYau
Summary: Mitchie says goodbye to her past, but what if her past can be her future too?


Disclaimer: Do not own Camp Rock or any characters.

Mitchie slowed the car as she reached that familiar sign, the one she had longed to see for years; the one that brought back so many memories.

She'd got a call that morning that made her drop everything, get in the car and drive.

She just had to come back, one last time, to say her goodbyes and finally move on.

She got out of her car and heard the crunch of gravel under her feet and smiled at herself.

It seemed like a lifetime ago that she'd stood here. She took a deep breath, smelling the scent of pine and grass, the scent that made her feel fifteen again.

She set off along the trail; taking everything in, absorbing as much detail of the place she had loved for many years. She stopped in front of a cabin, _her_ cabin. She walked up the stairs and opened the creaky door. Dust had settled everywhere, aging everything around her.

Mitchie walked over to the bed she had spent plenty of summers in and sat down. Closing her eyes a flash of a memory came into her head.

Caitlyn, her best friend who she met here, was sitting on the bed opposite grinning at her whilst they were talking about their boyfriends. Just then, as if on cue, they came bursting through the door.

"Hey beautiful," he'd said to her as he sat down and kissed her on the forehead.

'He' was Shane Grey, the lead singer of Connect Three and Mitchie's first love. The others that came in with him were his best friends and band mates Nate Brown, who also happened to be Caitlyn's boyfriend and Jason Herring. She had loved those guys; they always found a way of making her smile.

Mitchie sighed as she opened her eyes and came back to reality, getting up she continued along the trail outside.

She came across a big oak tree and ran her fingers gently across the bark. The wind blowing her hair brought her back to when she and Shane would sit here in the peace and calm, him with his guitar in hand and her with a pen and paper. They used to love to write songs together, so much inspiration coming from mother-nature herself.

She moved along from the memory and saw the dance studio where she first saw Shane's 'teaching' technique and the whole class couldn't keep up. Mitchie laughed to herself, who knew she would fall for the egotistical pop star.

She walked further up the trail and there was the kitchen, and image of her flour-covered face popped into her head and with a smile she shook it from her mind.

Next on her stop was Beach Jam stage. All of her lies unravelled here. She remembered how she couldn't get Shane's disappointed face out of here mind that night.

Going towards the water, she saw the canoes were still there. Brushing the tips of her fingers lightly along the oars she heard the laughter she and Shane had shared when talking whilst in a canoe....and going round and round in circles.

Finally she reached the place she wanted to see the most, the one she had left until last: the dock where she had first heard Shane sing his song for her. The song which was so honest, so _him_.

But as she got nearer, she saw someone else sitting with his back to hr looking out onto the water.

And her heart leapt out of her chest, she would know that figure anywhere. She debated on whether to turn back around and leave, going unnoticed. She wasn't sure whether he would want to see her or not. Then something flew out of his hands and into her chest, a piece of paper. No a song sheet. She saw him leap up, his eyes darting around....until they fell on her.

He still looked the same, though his hair was shorter, making him look older but his eyes were still so expressive. He could hold a million emotions in them.

He smiled at her and looked at the sheet in her hands. Still too shocked at getting lost in his eyes again after all this time, she looked down at the song sheet for the first time and saw in his handwriting the title: 'This is me/Gotta find you'. A tear escaped her eye. It was their song, _he_ had their song.

"Hi," he said shyly. She always had a way of making him feel nervous and she was even more beautiful than he remembered which made the nerves worse.

"What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked in awe. He still filled her with hope. The same hope she felt after they had sung together for the first time at Final Jam.

He smirked, "The same thing you are.....saying goodbye." He walked closer to her stopping inches away and taking the song sheet out of her hands,

"Now give me a hug," he said huskily, almost demanding and enveloping Mitchie in a big hug.

He loved her, he always had but with tour and everything they had drifted apart and he hated that. At the time he blamed Mitchie for giving up on them too soon but he knew how hard it had been for her to see him everyday on TV and not actually be with him.

As they pulled out of the hug, Mitchie couldn't help but feel it was too soon.

He looked deep into her eyes and said the words that had been playing on his lips for so long, the ones he had rehearsed time and time again if he were ever to get the chance to see her again,

"I love you, I always have, always will. I'm never letting you walk out of my life again."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Mitchie smiled that big grin he loved so much.

"I love you too," she said.

He took her hand in his and led them back to the entrance.

As they crossed the threshold they turned back to look at the 'Camp Rock' sign for the last time and both silently said goodbye to all the memories it held for them. They headed back to their cars and into a new future together full of new memories.

They'd never forget what Camp Rock had done for them, but it was time to move on.....this time together.


End file.
